


When It Rains

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rude Reader, everything is from readers POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gadreel are driving home after a rough hunt, what happens when the car breaks down in the middle of nowhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Tumblr writing challenge, and I had a lot of fun writing it. This is my second time writing smut, so please bear with me as I find my footing with the more explicit writing!
> 
> For those who are interested, I'm little-red-83 on tumblr.

Reader's POV

I scowled to myself as I drove home through the pouring rain, well at least I hoped I was headed home. It was raining so hard that it was hard to tell where I was going. It had been a crappy day all around and I just wanted to go home. My day started with a cold shower and disgusting coffee then it just had gone downhill from there. I had slipped in mud and ruined my suit, so I couldn't go do the interviews. I went back to the motel to change, and suffer through another cold shower. Then on the way to the hunt, my truck broke down, so I was late and out of breath by the time I arrived. And bitchy, which caused me too mouth off during the hunt, making me lose focus and get hurt. Which earned me a huge lecture from my older brothers, Sam and Dean.

That right there was the worst part of my day, because they were all the family that I had left, and I had only just met them last year. My mother was a hunter and one night she met another hunter in a bar and well you can guess what happened. My mom raised me on her own, teaching me about the hunters life, but making sure to get out of the life while I was in school. Once I went to college, my mom started hunting again. After she was badly hurt on a job, I dropped out to help her out and we became a really good team, tough, unstoppable women who took on whatever was thrown at us. It wasn't the perfect ideal life, but at least we were not alone. We had each other. Until my mother left me alone, taken from me in a car accident while coming home from the grocery store. I had no one and I didn't know what to do, until I found the letter in my mother's things. 

The letter explained that if I was reading this, then she was gone and I was to go find my father so I wouldn't be alone. There was a few pictures and a name, a name that  I had recognized, so I packed up everything I could into my beat-up pickup truck and drove across the country, looking for my supposed father and possible brothers. When I finally met up with them, it had been.... explosive.. lots of yelling and swearing. And when I learned that my father was dead, I was crushed. I now had two dead parents and brothers who wanted nothing to do with me. I had shoved the letter and pictures into Sam's hands, ran out of the restaurant and drove off. I had made it to the next town over, camping out at a rest stop for the night, when Metatron found me.

Sam and Dean had come looking for me, only to find my abandoned truck. I was gone, vanished without a trace. They had taken my truck back to the bunker with them, where Castiel had informed them that I was indeed their sister. They had spent months looking for me, only to eventually discover from Gadreel that Metatron had kidnapped me. Gadreel risked his life to save me and deliver me to my brothers, who considered him redeemed after that and allowed him to stay with us. But it wasn't all sunshine and roses from then on. We were all adults who were just starting to get to know one another, and personalities clashed a lot. Mainly mine and Dean's. Sam said it was because we were so much alike. I said it was because Dean didn't know how to behave around a sister or a lady for that matter. Dean said it was because I was headstrong and mouthy.

"Shit" I muttered quietly as I hit a pothole that I hadn't been able to see through the rain; I slowed to a crawl, watching out for more potholes. My travelling companion looked curiously at me then turned back to face the window without saying anything. He knew how I could get. He was another reason for my hostility tonight. The beautiful fallen, misunderstood angel, Gadreel. I had the world's biggest crush on him; but I didn't know how to act  around him or tell him that I liked him, so instead I was just rude to him, with a tendency to lash out at him whenever I was upset. Gadreel soon learned to just not talk to me unless absolutely necessary. Which made it really tense in the bunker and on hunts, so much so that my brothers had started splitting us up, to make it easier on everyone. Then tonight happened. After the hunt, Sam and Dean decided that they needed to 'let loose' and had gone out to one of the local bars. I was desperate to get home, so I said that I would just take my truck, and go home, which was only a few hours away.  Gadreel had quietly asked if he could get a ride back with me, and I agreed, thinking that I could handle a few hours alone with him. Then the storm hit.

"Are you alright Y/N?" Gadreel asked quietly, breaking the tense silence. He was looking at me again, with concern and some other emotion on his face that I couldn't or wouldn't identify.

"I'm fine Gadreel" I growled back "I am just trying to concentrate on driving.

Gadreel sighed and resumed looking out the window. I scowled even more as the rain came down harder, lightening raked across the sky and the following crash of thunder shook my ancient truck. The flashes of lightening revealed a lone highway, with trees on one side and empty fields on the other. It was really a desolate area. I shuddered and concentrated on driving, just wanting to get home in one piece.

I knew that we were done for as soon as the truck started to shudder on its own accord. It had done this earlier today. As the engine died I drifted over to the side of the road, flipped on my hazards and tried to coax the engine back to life.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I swore loudly, when the engine refused to turn over. We were stuck. I groaned and leaned my head back against the seat.

 "Seriously what else can go wrong today?" I cried out, completely done with the day. I started when I felt something graze my arm. Opening my eyes, I saw Gadreel with his hand hovering hesitantly over my arm, an unsure look on his face.

"Don't worry Gadreel" I said tiredly, "One of us can sleep in the back." I gestured to the canopy that covered the truck bed. I had a mattress and bedding back there, as well as a some spare clothes, and all my weapons, which were cleverly stashed under the mattress. I undid my seatbelt, and leaned into the backseat, tugging the window open.

"DAMMIT DEAN!!!!" I yelled as soon as I saw the open windows. He was the one who slept in here last, and had forgotten to close the windows. Now the mattress was wet.

"So much for that idea." I grumbled, sitting back down on my seat. Gadreel looked at a loss for words. The poor angel was probably afraid that I'd bite his head off. He wouldn't be that far off mind you.

"What's that?" he suddenly said, pointing behind me.

Turning to look, I saw it in the next flash of lightening. A barn.

A creepy looking barn alone in a field with no other buildings around.

"You can't be serious!" I groaned, at Gadreel's confused look I explained "It's a creepy old barn, standing by itself in the middle of a field on some forgotten highway. It's probably haunted, or home to an axe murdered and R.O.U.S's."

Gadreel looked utterly confused now. I made a mental note to get the angel some movies to watch during his downtime.

"Rodents of unusual size. It's a term from a movie." I explained. before taking another look around. The barn was our best option. We couldn't stay in the truck, not on a night like this, someone could accidentally hit us.

"Ok we will stay in the barn." I decided, before climbing into the backseat. Reaching through the window, I snagged my bag, then Gadreel's, before crawling halfway into the back of the truck. I grabbed the (luckily dry) box of garbage bags and the reusable bag that housed my spare blankets, which were surprisingly dry. I quickly shut the windows, I prayed that there wouldn't be too much water damage. As I wiggled back out of the window, heard a low groan, turning quickly, I saw that Gadreel was staring at me intently and his face was flushed.

"Gadreel?" I questioned, "Are you alright?"

Gadreel blinked, shaking his head "Uh yes Y/N, I'm fine" he replied while avoiding my gaze.

I stared at him for a minute before shrugging and going back to my task. I put each one of our bags into a garbage bag in an attempt to keep them dry during out trek to the barn. Before putting the blankets into a garbage bag, I added some water bottles, granola bars, trail mix and a large flashlight from my emergency stash in the back seat into the bag. Once I had everything a waterproofed as I could get it, I clambered back into the front seat.

"Ok, here's the plan." I started as I handed Gadreel his duffle bag. Both of our bags were hastily wrapped so that only the strap was uncovered. I slipped the strap of my bag over my head. Gadreel followed suit as he waited for my instructions.

"We get out, I will lock the truck and then we run for the barn." I explained "Hopefully the plastic will keep everything from getting wet." I glanced worriedly at our bags but we had no choice.

Gadreel nodded "Ready when you are." he told me. I nodded at him to go and he opened the door.

Once he was out, I opened my door, grabbed the keys and extra bag before locking the door and dashing off into the dark field, with Gadreel close behind me.

*****

We were five steps into our mad dash across the field,  and I was already  regretting it. The pounding rain pelted us from every direction, soaking us instantly. The lightning flashed dangerously close over our heads and the thunder made the ground tremble beneath our feet. It was the worst storm I had ever seen and here I was, running through the middle of it towards an abandoned barn, with only the flashes of lightning to guide my way.

Once we were halfway across the field, a particularly loud crash of thunder startled me, causing me to lose my footing and trip over a loose clump of dirt. "Shit" I cried out as I fell, trying desperately to break my fall, dropping the bag of blankets that I had been clutching.

I landed hard, jarring my wrist, and getting a face full of mud. Before I could even start to get up, Gadreel was kneeling beside me.

"Y/N!! Are you alright?" He yelled, trying to be heard over the deafening storm, as he helped me to my feet.

I nodded as I wiped the mud from my face, grimacing at the slight pain in my wrist. "Ya, I'm fine!" I shouted back, before bending down to pick up the bag I had dropped, scowling when I saw how muddy both of my bags had gotten when I fell.

Before I could say or do anything else, Gadreel scooped me up, bags and all. "what are you doing?" I yelped, struggling to get free, even though I was no match or his angelic strength.

"You hurt yourself!" Gadreel responded as he hurried towards the barn, easily able to navigate the wet, uneven terrain.

"I can still walk!" I protested, finally giving up my struggling to glare up at him. He was really going to carry me the rest of the way to the barn? It had to be at least another kilometer!

"What the...?" I gasped loudly when the next flash of lightning illuminated the barn that was now directly in front of us.

"I swear that it wasn't this close when we first saw it" I muttered loudly. Gadreel slowly put me down as we stared uncertainly at the old, sagging structure that towered over us.

The next clap of thunder ripped the sky open, sending more rain and even some hail down on us. Left with no other choice, we looked for a door, desperate to get out of the deluge before we got struck by lightning or drowned.

Gadreel found the door and pushed it open, before reaching back to grab my hand as we entered the intimidating building. I was surprised, Gadreel was looking, talking to me and touching me more than he ever had before. But that was my fault, I was usually yelling at him or blaming him for something just because I didn't know how to act around the fallen angel. But I was grateful to be close to him as we stepped into the dark interior.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I was out of the rain, but as the door swung shut behind us and we were swallowed by darkness, I definitely considered going back out in the rain. It was pitch black and I couldn't make out anything, I just knew that it was dusty, mostly dry and that the storm was left outside. I dug my phone out from my flannel shirt pocket, relieved to see that it was somewhat dry, but the screen was smashed from one today's mishaps, making it a lost cause. I turned it on anyways, just so I could see enough to dig out the flashlight, cutting my finger on the broken screen in the process.

"Dammit." I growled, "Can this day get ANY worse?" I flicked on the flashlight, only to see a figure looming out of the shadows in front of us. I screamed, dropping the bag and my phone while I scrambled for my gun, which I did not have. I grabbed my knife instead and waved in menacingly at the..... scarecrow.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed "That thing scared the hell out of me!" Gadreel put away his angel blade, which he had pulled out as soon as I screamed.  

"Never tell my brothers that I screamed like one of those girls in a low budget horror flick." I warned as threateningly as I could while I swung the flashlight around the barn, revealing s few empty stalls, a hay loft and a few old pieces of farm equipment.

"I would never dream of it." Gadreel said softly, glancing at me quickly. He was reverting back to his old self again, but then again, so was I.

"Good." I snapped, immediately feeling bad, but not knowing what else to say or do. Gadreel never said anything else, just looked away from me and stared at the wall. I dropped my bags and wandered further into the barn, giving the scarecrow a wide berth on my way by it.

"Oh! Now this will work!" I called out, happy to see that at least something was going right today. Gadreel came over to see what I had stumbled upon. I had found a old lantern and a wagon full of hay in one of the stalls, which meant that there was some light and somewhere for us to sleep.. well one of us.  " _Ok this could be awkward."_ I thought to myself. As much as I liked Gadreel, I knew that he didn't like me, not like that, which was another reason that I was so mean to him.

"Here, hold this." I ordered, handing the flashlight to Gadreel, who silently took it as I made my way over to the lantern, which was thankfully full of kerosene, digging out my lighter, I carefully lit the lantern. Light immediately flooded the area,  making the dark seem less imposing.

"That's better." I breathed out "Now we can try to get settled, I think we may be here for awhile." my phone had said 10:03pm when I had it out a few minutes ago and the storm was still raging on overhead.

"I'll get the bags." Gadreel offered after giving me a brief smile.

"Thank you" I said softly to his retreating form, as I started pulling off my soaked jacket. Now that I was out of the rain, I was starting to get cold. I stripped off my flannel shirt, and rubbed my face tiredly, my hand coming away muddy. I had forgotten about the mud, and the best way to clean it off was outside. Squaring my shoulders, I walked past Gadreel, who was carrying the bags back towards the stall.

"Y/N? What are you doing?" Gadreel called out in alarm, looking worriedly at me.

"I need to wash the mud off!" I snapped back, as I struggled to get the door open. As soon as I stepped outside, the rain hit me from all directions, closing my eyes, I raised my face to the sky, and scrubbed the mud off as much as I could.

A hand closed around my arm and yanked me towards the barn. "Are you insane?" Gadreel yelled as he hauled me back into the barn.

"No. I was dirty!" I yelled back, jerking my arm free and glaring at him through my wet tangled hair. "I just wanted to clean up a bit and it's not like there is a bathroom here!"

Gadreel looked at me, about to say something,  then glanced away quickly, blushing furiously. Glancing down, I saw that my thin white cotton shirt that I had on was now thoroughly soaked and see through. I glared at the fallen angel, sure I knew that he didn't like me but he didn't have to act so repulsed by me.

"Sorry. I'll change." I snapped, as I stomped over to where my bag was. Kneeling down, I pulled damp clothes after damp clothes out of my bag. The plastic bag had come off during my run across the field, so when I fell, everything got soaked.

"Dammit!" I yelled, throwing the last of my clothes on the ground before I stood up, turning my back to the angel and crossing my arm, trying to huddle into myself.

 "This is going to be a long night." I muttered as I rubbed my arms and tried to think warm thoughts. I could hear Gadreel moving behind me, and I ignored him, in a effort to make it easier on both of us.

"Y/N?" Gadreel called out hesitantly to me, making me turn to face him.

"What is it Gadreel?" I growled at him through clenched teeth. The angel had taken his leather jacket and hoody off, hanging them over the edge of the stall. His shirt was soaked and clinging to his body, showing off his impressive shoulders and muscled torso. I stared at him, momentarily mesmerised.

"Here." he said softly, breaking the spell that I was under, as he held out his hand. One of his spare T-shirts was in it.

I glanced up at him, surprised "Thank you Gadreel." I whispered, beyond grateful at his gesture. I took the shirt from him quickly, before hurrying to the other side of the wagon to change.

"You're welcome." he replied as he started to pull off his wet shirt. I changed as quickly and quietly as I could, trying to resist the urge to look over at the angel, who was also changing.  Gadreel's shirt was huge on me, coming down to mid thigh, I felt much better once I was out of my damp clothes, and while I was not warm, I was warmer. I picked up my wet clothes and hung them over the side of the stall, before going back around to get the blankets out.

Gadreel kept looking at me as I knelt to pull the (thankfully dry) blankets out, and when I stood up with them in my arms, he looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I will make up a couple of beds and then I will hide my horrible, disgusting body from your view!." I snapped, as I threw one of the blankets on top of the wagon.

"Your body isn't horrible or disgusting." he said softly as he picked up the damp clothes I had left on the ground.

I ignored him and continued to make the bed, while trying to keep the shirt from riding up too much and revealing that I was going commando. When I turned around, Gadreel was staring at me again.

"What now?" I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air, "Do you want your shirt back?" I started to pull my shirt off, freezing when I heard his next words.

"No!! I don't... I mean... why do you hate me so much?" Gadreel finally blurted out.

I looked at him, blinking in shock. "I don't hate you Gadreel!!" I admitted "In fact it's the opposite. I quite like you but I don't know how to act around you, plus you don't like me.... so I just get rude and mean and I take out on you."

"I'm sorry." I muttered, turning my back on him again "When we get back to the bunker, I am going to pack up and leave. We can't keep working together."

"No!" Gadreel snapped, startling me into turning around and looking at him with wide eyes.

"You will not leave!" he ordered as he stepped closer to me "I do not hate you, in fact I can't get enough of you which is why I have stuck around, even though you are mean to me. But this trip has been testing my resolve because ever since I saw you leaning through your truck window, I have been having impure thoughts. Then there was that tight rain soaked shirt. And now seeing you in _my_ shirt, watching you make the bed and seeing the way shirt rode up, revealing to me that there's _nothing_ between you and my shirt... it makes me wish that I was my shirt."

Gadreel had advanced closer and closer throughout his speech, and now he was standing right before me. He raised his hand to tuck my wet hair behind my ear. "I've never felt these urges before." he whispered to me, as he let his fingers drift down my face to caress my lips before grasping my chin and turning my face up to look at him.

"But I would sure like to act on them?" he breathed questioningly, and at my slight nod, he leaned down and captured my lips, kissing me with a passion I didn't know that an angel could possess.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to kiss him back with just as much passion. Gadreel bent down, wrapping a arm around my waist and lifting me off of my feet. I locked my legs around his waist, and kissed him hungrily as I ran my fingers through his hair. I broke the kiss, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"This is so much better than fighting." I declared breathlessly, biting my lip as I searched his eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"I never want to fight with you again." he whispered against my lips before kissing me tenderly.

I kissed him back, smiling against his lips, "Agreed" I murmured, kissing him again.

Gadreel returned the kiss before suddenly pulling away before tossing me into the wagon. I yelped as I landed on the soft bed of hay, pushing up on my elbows to see Gadreel climb into the wagon, pausing to tug off his shirt before leaning down to kiss me again as he ran his hand up under my shirt, pushing it up as he explored the exposed skin. Gadreel pulled me up to a sitting position, quickly depositing me of the shirt as I stranded his lap.

Gadreel ran his hands up my back, the rough calluses on his palms causing me to moan and shudder under his touch. Once he reached my hair, he wrapped his hand in it, gently pulling back my head as he sucked a mark behind my ear, lips travelling downward as me nibbled and sucked on my tender skin. As his lips continued their sweet torture, I brought my hands up, tracing over his back and chest, feeling every hard muscle and contour of his body that I could get my hands on.

Gadreel slowly pushed me back onto the blanket as he lowered his head to my nipples, taking the time to nip and tease them both before continuing down, pausing to trace his tongue around my navel, and suck a mark onto my hipbone. When his head dipped lower and his tongue traced my already wet slit, I arched up into him moaning loudly.

Gadreel continued, encouraged by my moans, hands holding my hips steady as I thrashed about, lost to the sensations that his clever tongue was creating. My loud moans drowned out the sounds of the raging storm outside, as I gave into the bliss completely. Gadreel fingers soon  joined his tongue, adding to the intense pleasure, which finally sent me over the edge and I came suddenly, falling apart under his ministrations.

"Gadreel" I shrieked, back arching off the soft bed of hay. I fell back in a boneless heap, gasping for breath as I came down from my mind blowing orgasm.

Gadreel pulled away, wiping his mouth off  on his arm and kicked off his jeans before kissing his way up my trembling body. I pulled him down for a kiss, tasting myself on him before quickly flipping him over and kissing my way down his body, eager to return the favor. Once I got to his impressive length, I licked my way up it, from root to tip, winking at him before taking him in whole, and moaning loudly. Gadreel gasped at the vibrations my moan created, dropping his head back and fisting the blanket beneath us tightly. I smiled around his engorged member and continued to suck and tease him, eager to see him come undone.

Gadreel suddenly pulled me off of him, pulling me up into his lap, and kissing me hungrily as he eased me down onto his cock. I broke the kiss and threw back my head, moaning loudly as he filled me up, hands holding my hips steady as he sucked on my neck. I started rocking my hips, his hands helping me move as I rode him, unable to stop my cries of pleasure.

Gadreel flipped us and kissed my tenderly before he started rolling his hips, setting a steady pace that kept pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I locked my legs around his waist and racked my nails down his back, delighting in the answering growl that I received in response. I leaned up and sucked on his ear, loving the shudder that ran down his body, causing his steady thrusts to momentarily falter. Gadreel bit the spot connecting my neck and shoulder, picking up his thrusts, and changing the angle until it hit just right. That angle had me seeing stars and made my toes curl. I came with his name on my lips again as my nails dug into his back, causing him to break and moan my name as his hips slowly stopped pumping.

Gadreel flopped onto the blanket beside me and pulled me close, rubbing my back and pressing a linger kiss on top of my head.

"Wow" I breathed out "That was amazing." I pushed up onto my elbow, looking down at him curiously.

"Where did a fallen angel learn such amazing techniques?" I asked, blushing at the question.

Gadreel smiled and reached up to tuck my damp hair behind my ear. "My vessel." he explained quietly "I got the knowledge from him. I tried it all and thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it."

"Did you really?" I asked shyly, ducking my head, I was still unsure of how to act around him.

Gadreel cupped my face and brought my head up to meet his eyes. "Yes Y/N, really." he told me, smiling warmly. "And I can't wait for next time."

"Next time" I breathed out, amazed that he wanted a next time "Really?"

Gadreel pulled me back down to his chest "Yes really. I told you Y/N, I'm done fighting with you. Now that I caught you, I never want to let you go."

I smiled up at him "That works for me." I whispered, before stealing a kiss.

"Good" Gadreel whispered back, as he pulled the spare blanket over us. "Now go to sleep Y/N, you need the rest. I will watch over you."

I smiled and snuggled closer to Gadreel, finally at peace.

At least until my brothers walked in on us in the morning.

*****

"Y/N? Gadreel?" I could someone calling out for us, as I slowly woke up and stretched, my muscles sore from the previous nights activities. The barn was peaceful now that the raging storm had passed.

"That almost sounds like Dean" I mumbled into Gadreel's chest. Wait. Gadreel. Dean. This would not go over good. My eyes flew open just as I heard Dean's voice outside the stall.

"Y/N? Where are you? We saw your truck and... OH FUCK!" Dean shouted as soon as he saw us. I sat up and clutched the blanket to my chest, blushing, while Gadreel looked worriedly at  Dean.

"That's.... that's my sister!" Dean sputtered pointing at me while glaring at Gadreel, nose wrinkling at the smell of sex that still hung in the air. Sam came into view then, looking flustered at our state.

"Well at least they are not fighting anymore!" he commented, raising his hands when Dean glared at him. "Hey! it could be worse!"

"How could it be worse?" Dean yelled back as I flopped back onto the bed with a groan and covered my face with my hands as I tried to tune out my brothers squabbling. Gadreel squeezed my thigh comfortingly, causing me to peek at him through my fingers. He smiled at me and I started laughing, causing Sam and Dean to look at me in alarm,

"My keys are on the floor somewhere, go see if you can get my truck started!" I ordered between giggles as I waved my arm towards the general area where I thought that I had left my keys. "Gadreel and I will join you as soon as we get dressed!"

Dean shuddered and pushed Sam into the stall to find my keys. Sam kept his eyes on the ground, quickly finding the keys and then hurried out the way he came, nearly walking into the wall in an effort to avoid looking at me.

As they hurried out of the barn Dean yelled back at me "This doesn't mean that we will let you two work together!!!"

I laughed and pulled Gadreel down for a kiss "Lets really give them something to be scandalized about." I whispered, winking at him. Gadreel grinned and covered my body with his own, kissing me deeply as he eased into me, both of us turned on at the idea of being caught again.


End file.
